TV Patrol South Central Mindanao
TV Patrol South Central Mindanao is a local news program of ABS-CBN Regional Network Group delivering news reports on current events happening in South Cotabato, Sultan Kudarat, Sarangani & General Santos City (Soccsksargen), and since 2018, Maguindanao, Lanao del Sur and North Cotabato, in Filipino language while other languages such as Cebuano and Ilonggo spoken by the interviewees. Recorded episodes of the newscast can be reviewed on the internet via ABS-CBN News website, iWant.ph, TFC.tv or ABS-CBN News' YouTube channel. It is aired live from ABS-CBN General Santos Newscenter at 5:00 PM from Monday to Friday, simulcast on Koronadal (TV-24), Kidapawan (TV-4), Cotabato City (TV-5), and on MOR 95.1 Cotabato For Life! History The newscast began in 1996 as the then regional newscast for the South Central Mindanao region, formerly part of Soccsksargen and Central Mindanao, with Bert Gorgonio as its first anchor and previously using the Cebuano language at its launch before switching to Filipino. Beginning on August 8, 2016, the newscast was the first regional edition to adopt the OBB from the national edition, which began earlier on July 4. As part of cost-cutting measures in preparation of ABS-CBN Regional's digitalization to align with its flagship station in Manila, the newscast extended its coverage into the Central Mindanao region, previously served by TV Patrol Central Mindanao, and rebranded as TV Patrol South Central Mindanao on July 2, 2018. This also signifies a unified regional programming for the Cotabato and General Santos City stations. Prior to expansion, the two stations only simulcast the regional morning show Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao. Later on in the year, the merger also allowed the station to produce its own bulletin version News Patrol South Central Mindanao. Dayupay, Canlas and Mangopit also use the Cebuano language by giving news reports, taken from TV Patrol North Mindanao and TV Patrol Southern Mindanao. Award TV Patrol Socsksargen has been awarded Best TV Newscast - Provincial Category in the 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards. Area of Coverage * General Santos City * South Cotabato ** Koronadal City * Sultan Kudarat ** Tacurong City * Sarangani * North Cotabato (also covered by TV Patrol North Mindanao and TV Patrol Southern Mindanao) ** Kidapawan City * Maguindanao ** Cotabato City (37 barangays , also covered by TV Patrol Southern Mindanao) * Lanao del Sur (also covered by TV Patrol North Mindanao) Anchor *Jay Dayupay (also a reporter) Current Reporters #Lore-Mae Andong (Cotabato) #Arianne Apatan (Cotabato) #Lerio Bompat (News Desk - Cotabato) #Francis Canlas (General Santos); relief anchor for Dayupay #Yen Mangompit (General Santos) Previous Reporters #Aladin Bacolodan - (1996-2001) former anchor-reporter; now US citizen #Celine Hermenegildo #Carlo Lomibao #Chai Tabunaway #Richard Samonte #Mary Rose Eloriaga #Mark Dumagat #Maja Moralde - former anchor-reporter; now ABS-CBN Middle East reporter #Dexter Ganibe - former anchor-reporter; currently ABS-CBN Manila via ABS-CBN DZMM Radyo Patrol 630kHz #Sannie Sombrio #Ellen Manipon #Kathy Kasayan #Myrvic Kapunan - current Executive Producer #Rhea Lara #Chat Ansagay #Joshua Guiani #Yna Olivares #Anne Santos #Rean Hacosta #Anndrei Gulle Awards and Recognitions KBP Golden Dove Awards *2016 - Best TV Newscast (Provincial Category) See also * ABS-CBN General Santos (DXZT-TV) * TV Patrol